


LUJURIA PACTADA (Saga Demoniaca, One Shot 3)

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Takao Kazunari vive en un eterno terror, pesadillas que ahuyentan su sueño.Pero a su vez es esa mirada que le observa en la oscuridad que le hace desear, necesitar de algo que aun no sabe que es. En definitiva quiere deshacerse del dolor, de los recuerdos y el terror de esa noche. Así que haciendo caso al llamado, se embarca en una situación de la que sabe no saldrá y probablemente; no querrá salir jamas.
Relationships: midotaka
Kudos: 5





	LUJURIA PACTADA (Saga Demoniaca, One Shot 3)

Su cuerpo se siente pesado cual plomo, su respiración es irregular y en su cama; es visible el lío de sabanas y almohadas por los movimientos involuntarios de su cuerpo.

En su sueño, la pesadilla le persigue. Es cruel e inamovible, está ahí para recordarle lo sucedido.

Ya lleva una semana así y a pesar de los cafés, las bebidas energéticas, tarde o temprano el sueño siempre llega para enviarlo al dolor de los recuerdos de esa fatídica noche.

Es completamente absurdo pues esa cosa pasa por el ojo de las cerraduras y por debajo de las puertas en las que se esconde, se complace sentándose encima de su pecho, quitándole la vida mientras le sonríe con esos dientes horrorosos, ese olor fétido y corrompido, esa forma purulenta de su cuerpo y; cuando está a unos milímetros de su rostro para por fin acabar con su vida, un par de ojos verdes brillan en la oscuridad cegando su vista y trayéndolo a la conciencia.

Takao Kazunari despierta sudado y agitado con medio cuerpo en la cama y medio cuerpo en el piso, gruesas lagrimas caen por su rostro al recordar con horror la pesadilla vivida de la que por fin ha salido.

Se incorpora con una molestia en la espalda por la forma en la que estaba medio dormido, viendo como en el reloj de su mesita rezan a penas las 3:00 de la mañana, es la maldita sexta noche en la que su descanso se ve interrumpido por semejantes imágenes que le oprimen la respiración, provocando que despierte agitado y desesperado.

Lo más problemático es que las pesadillas son cada vez más horripilantes, siente la pesadez de esa cosa que le persigue con renovada fuerza, siente como la intensa mirada es cada vez más potente.

Y también... cada día le cuesta más despertar.

No le ha dicho a nadie, lo sucedido en la última fiesta que diese para sus amigos en su hogar es un tema tabú.

En el instituto nadie habla de Taiga o de Kouki, el primer día de clases después de ese fin de semana cuando pregunto por ambos, nadie sabía que decir.

Nadie recordaba a ninguno de los dos. ¿Quién? ¿De quienes hablas? No recuerdo a ninguno de ellos, No les abras soñado, eran las respuestas que obtenían.

Entonces junto con Kuroko, Kise y Kasamatsu que era el mayor, llegaron a un mudo acuerdo. 

Eso ya no sería mencionado.

Takao amaba la adrenalina, y a pesar de haber vivido algo que no entendía, anhelaba esa sensación caliente en la sangre de no saber qué sucedería después, del choque de poder por lo desconocido.

Y luego estaba el. Su sombra personal.

Takao tenía la vista más perfecta que alguien pudiera desear en su familia, su capacidad visual le hacían uno de los mejores en el basquetbol. Pero también en muchas otras cosas que para cualquiera pudieran ser insignificantes. Podía ver a lo lejos si alguien tenía una basurilla en el cabello, si la playera la portaba al revés, si alguien intentaba sacarle el teléfono a esa indefensa chica por algún ladronzuelo e incluso podía ver las intenciones de las personas con solo una mirada.

Aquella sonrisa disimulada cuando un pendenciero intentaba hacer una travesura, la mueca de aburrimiento en una conversación supuestamente animada, el ligero movimiento de cejas en alguien que estaba triste o el medir la exasperación de alguien a punto de explotar en la ira.

Así que fue natural para el notar esa mirada. La fuerza que ejercía contra su espalda, cuando se agachaba en cierto ángulo y esta se asomaba en el reflejo del espejo, cuando se daba la vuelta en la cama y esta se deslizaba a la oscuridad de la esquina de su recamara o la sombra que emergía de algún rincón de su casa y refulgía el verdor de esta en medio de la oscuridad.

Takao estaba aterrado pero también intrigado, muy intrigado, porque por una parte le enfurecía que jugara con su cordura y otra, deseaba con toda el alma dejar de verlo y atormentarse.

Porque el muy bastardo era muy guapo, justo su tipo.

Alto, de mirada imponente escudada tras un par de anteojos de marco grueso. De cabello verde brillante al igual que sus ojos, tenía una curiosa mano vendada y parecía estar molesto 24/7.

Pero también esa mirada juraba que podía hacerte rogar por una muerte rápida e indolora. Pero Takao... Takao Kazunari, era un amante empedernido de la adrenalina pura y ese hombre; ese maldito hombre, lo era.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

Es de noche y las farolas del alumbrado público apenas iluminaban esa parte de la acera mojada por la lluvia, la cual usaba para volver a casa. No se veía a una sola alma en la calle pero aun así, sabía que no se encontraba solo.

Iba tras suyo.

Nervioso y excitado, Kazunari se abrió paso entre ese tramo desenfocado entre la oscuridad y las luces, dispuesto a emprender el camino a casa lo más rápido posible.

Había sido un día muy extenuante y lleno de trabajo duro en el equipo ya que se acercaba una competencia muy importante, una de la cual dependía su pase final al torneo más importante de la temporada, lo único que quería era estar en su hogar.

Escucho unos pasos a sus espaldas y apuro el paso. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, buscando protegerse del frío que soplaba en su dirección. Una de esas ráfagas invernales que parecen cortar tu piel sin compasión y te quitan el aliento.

Llego a su casa con una rapidez como en pocas veces, puesto que desde que sucediera esa extraña situación aterradora en esta, siempre evitaba volver si no había nadie en ella. Más sabía que ese día no será así.

Su madre, su padre y su pequeña hermana menor estarían con él, se sentiría a salvo.

— ¡Estoy en casa!— grito en cuanto azoto la puerta en la entrada, botando su mochila en el suelo y entrando como tifón en temporada.

Más no le recibió sonido alguno, haciéndole detenerse en seco en medio de la sala.

Un reflejo azulino se reflejó en toda la estancia cuando un relámpago se mostro, seguido del sonido de la lluvia ser más fuerte afuera. Trago el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en la garganta cuando con el rabilo del ojo vio algo moverse a penas en lo alto de las escaleras.

Un paso.

Dos pasos.

Primero, la silueta se dibujó en lo alto de la escalinata, como el augurio de una pesadilla viviente. Palpó de manera brusca la pared, buscando el interruptor de luz hasta que dio con él, pero este solo trono en signo de que el bombillo se había roto por lo tanto dejándolo en las penumbras.

Escucho su respiración volverse pesada e irregular.

Los latidos de su corazón tronar tras sus tímpanos.

Después muy despacio, bajo la precaria iluminación de los ocasionales relámpagos que parpadeaban en lo alto del firmamento, subió; tragándose las náuseas por el aroma tan característico de la sangre derramada. Quería llorar de impotencia, de dolor, del miedo, pero a la vez... a la vez...

Lo sentía acercarse a donde se encontraba poco a poco... pero entonces se detuvo.

Sus ojos miraron con horror la habitación entera en cuanto ingreso a ella, la habitación de sus padres, esa en la cual no entraba ni aunque se lo ordenaran.

El sujeto de elegante traje elegante dejó escapar un sonido muy parecido a una risa, se encontraba sentado en medio de la habitación en una elegante silla negra con grabados en color atardecer, mientras que Kazunari observaba la sangre que empapaba las paredes, la sangre de su familia.

Misma que se encontraba sentada en la cama como una imagen alusiva a una familia feliz, pero rodeada de olor a muerte. Sin vida.

La voz repite sus palabras con un eco bien definido, ¿No me querías ver? Ven, no tengas miedo Kazunari~

Kazunari obedece y se acerca tembloroso, ansioso, aterrorizado, su mano se alza tal y como le indicaba el hechizo y; en uno de sus dedos, de alguna manera, cayo una gota de sangre.

Una bruma se levanta de su cabeza y cae al suelo.

Su madre lo sostiene por la cintura y lo lleva al sillón para sentarlo a penas, ella es fuerte pero ya no lo suficiente para cargar a su amado niño que por supuesto ya no tiene el cuerpo de un niño.

La mujer revisa su frete y siente e calor atravesar su palma, Kazunari hierve en fiebre. El patriarca de la familia Takao lo alza en brazos y lo lleva a su recamara para que descanse, esta algo húmedo por la lluvia y se dice lo reprenderá en cuanto mejore por exponerse de esa manera.

Kazunari escucha en la lejanía la voz de sus padres, la preocupación impregnada en sus palabras y; mientras es llevado en brazos lo ve. Camina a su lado como un fantasma, ese delicioso hombre.

Este le sonríe y acaricia su cabello húmedo, mueve sus labios y Kazunari medio sonríe al sentir el calor que amenaza con consumirle hasta el alma.

Ya sabe que es lo que debe de hacer.

Y lo hará. 

|||||||||||||||||||

—Kazunari es solo un niño que forjó un cuento en su mente del cual ahora no puede escapar— murmuro cierto demonio que observaba a su presa por el pequeño espejo ovalado que salía de la palma d su mano izquierda.

—Un terror que estuviste dispuesto a alimentar ¿No es así Shintaro?—

El peliverde no respondió, dedicándose a ver al pelinegro intentar levantarse unas cuantas horas después de su cama.

Si bien la primera vez que lo vio le pareció molesto e insignificante, había habido algo que le impidió no querer espiarlo, es decir; observar tal espécimen.

Hacía mucho que no se interesaba en un alma humana, su Leviatán; y no estaba haciendo una alegoría libidinosa, como haría Aomine, sintió la envidia crecer en su interior.

El chico tenía una sonrisa radiante pese a lo sucedido casi dos semanas atrás, a pesar del miedo a las pesadillas que había implantado, ese brillo de interés y valor no se perdía en su mirada.

Envidio.

Envidio como nunca antes en su larga, muy larga vida inmortal un alma humana, una a la cual devorar.

Y eso fue justamente lo que hizo. Se tomó su tiempo día con día mostrándose. Y se regocijo al notar que la vista de ese pequeño halcón era más que perfecta. A pesar de sus esfuerzos siempre pudo notar donde era que se encontraba, haciéndole notar que también estaba interesado en sus avances.

Es por eso que esa tarde llevo a cabo su último movimiento.

—Midorima Shintaro. Ese es mi nombre— le había dicho

El demonio peliverde sabía que sería llamado, lo había visto en la mirada brillante de su presa. Siempre era así, Midorima sabía que su presa se arrastraría a él como debía.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Kazunari no cesaba de mirar de reojo el reloj de pared, había hecho todo su trabajo sin problemas ni interrupciones, su fiebre había bajado un poco por lo que un baño y una medio limpieza de su recamara no le fue difícil. Espero despierto en medio de la cama sentado en posición de loto en espera de la hora pactada.

Debían ser las 3 de la mañana, puesto que; al despertar todas las madrugadas a esa hora, creía pertinente que esa fuera, así que con una voz firme lo nombro.

—Midorima Shintaro— fuerte y claro

Fue todo muy rápido y en un insoportable silencio. Midorima apareció frente a él y le tomo del rostro con una mano, acaricio desde la mandíbula, hasta la boca dejándosela abierta. Con la otra lo rodeo por la cintura, jalándolo para acercar sus torsos aun estando arriba de la cama, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

Las lenguas se entrelazan y la saliva se escurre por la comisura de los labios por el inesperado pero aceptado beso. Las manos de ambos acariciaban sus cuerpos.

—El trato es aceptado, después de esto no me volverás a ver—

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

El lugar en el que dormía era una cama de hierro forjado muy antigua y que perteneció probablemente a sus bisabuelos, la parte superior era un entramado de barras metálicas que culminaban en dos ornamentos plateados en forma de búho, habría sido; incluso para él, gracioso que fuera un halcón.

El pelinegro estaba tan aterrorizado que el tiempo perdió su sentido para Midorima, no sabía si habían pasado segundos o minutos hasta que volvió a sentir la presencia de la mente asustada de su presa.

Midorima no hablo haciendo solo movimientos certeros para desnudar al joven debajo suyo, lamio sus labios y; con una rapidez digna de alguien ansioso, pudo apreciar la piel blanca salpicada de unos cuantos lunares en los lugares correctos que antes viera tras su espejo.

Era perfecto, pero no se lo diría.

La envidia bullía en su interior al darse cuenta de que esa piel era una que muchos humanos insignificantes veían a diario en mayor o menor medida. Así que preso de una ira que nunca antes había sentido se abalanzo de nuevo a esos perfectos labios, besando y mordiendo todo cuanto podía a su paso. Puesto que; cuando se marchara, el chico lo olvidaría, el mismo lo olvidaría, así que dejaría marcas de su paso por esa alma.

Su paso por Kazunari Takao.

Ese hombre, tan guapo como el solo podía, le empujo a la cama en un movimiento casi metódico, con sus labios y sin dejar de mirarle, quito la venda que cubría una de sus manos, un apabullante silencio reinó en torno a su alrededor, el cual unido a la completa oscuridad en la que se había sumido, consiguieron que la situación de indefensión fuera total. Unos eternos instantes más tarde, percibió como las fuertes manos de su amante tiraban de su brazo izquierdo hacia arriba, volteándolo en la cama, sacando con ambas manos su trasero hacia arriba, dejándolo en esa posición tan vergonzosa.

Y vulnerable.

Lo segundo que Kazunari percibió fue como unos rudos dedos acariciaron su agujero, haciendo círculos sobre la piel. Seguidamente escucho el ruido que producía un bote de plástico al ser aplastado, supuso que se trataba de algún tipo lubricante. Sus sospechas no podían ser más ciertas, pues la siguiente vez que los dedos de su amante demoniaco se posaron sobre su agujero, estaban impregnados con el pegajoso y húmedo gel.

La sensación que le embargó fue de lo más violenta, notando como intentaba invadir su virginal interior sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, escuchando un sonido muy parecido a un gruñido proviniendo del peliverde.

Fue como una especie de violación, pues aunque no se quería negar, tampoco le daban esa posibilidad y era algo que deseaba. Sus labios seguían sin pronunciar palabra alguna, en parte por seguir el juego, en parte porque su reacción anterior le dio algo de miedo. Como única respuesta a todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, su pecho se infló como si fuera a estallar y una sensación nerviosa recorrió su espina dorsal, cuando ya no fue solo uno, sino un trio de dedos dentro.

Hubo un momento que casi sintió que se asfixiaba, las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara, empapando todo su rostro. Impotente e incapaz de replicar, su cuerpo y mente se rindieron ante el torrente de dolor-placer que invadían sus sentidos. Mi singular respuesta fue una absoluta pasividad. Pasividad de la cual la única parte de su cuerpo que quedó libre fue su pene. Un pene que sentía como un palo dura, húmedo y dolorido. Tan dura que hasta pensaba, moriría.

— ¿Te está gustando? Kazunari... —

Una de sus manos acariciaban su trasero de nuevo, en un primer momento de un modo suave, casi delicado, para a los pocos segundos comenzar a hacerlo de una forma desmesurada y culminando con una sonora bofetada sobre sus sensibles glúteos. Para esos momentos Kazunari ya no podía contener los gemidos que salían de sus labios, pero sabía que si intentaba hablar seria humillante, puesto que sus balbuceos de placer no serian entendibles.

Con una total indiferencia después de haberle hablado de esa sensual manera, el demonio de cabellera verde retomó la tarea de acariciarle el trasero, recorriendo minuciosamente con sus dedos cada uno de los rincones de este. Al llegar a la altura de su orificio, Kazunari sintió como empujó un poco sus dedos para luego sacarlos con rapidez sustituyéndolos automáticamente por algo aún más libidinoso; su enorme erección. No pasaron ni dos segundos con su rígido ariete atravesando el anillo de carne antes virgen, regalándole con ello una penetrante punzada de dolor. Hizo ademán de protestar, pero una de sus manos se alojó sobre sus labios y ahogó cualquier posible queja.

El sufrimiento dio paso al gozo y cuando los movimientos se intensificaron Kazunari no pudo evitar gritar de puro placer aun con los labios cubiertos.

—¡Shin-chan! Ahhh... ¡Shin-chan!—

Midorima no se detuvo, es más; aumento el ritmo. Este mocoso, pensó, sin molestarse en corregirlo. Con un movimiento de sus manos el espejo de la visión que poseía salió de su mano, posándose bajo el pelinegro y lo que vio solo le hizo perder lo poco que le quedaba de cordura.

El cabello negro húmedo cubriendo su frente, el sonrojo bajo sus ojos que llenaba sus mejillas, las lágrimas bajando hasta su cuello, la saliva escurriendo de sus hinchados labios, una oda a la obscenidad sexual con rostro.

Pero su voz, su voz diciendo ese mote recortado de su nombre.

Tomo fuertemente sus caderas, hundiéndose con fuerza, jadeando en busca de la culmine de su placer, notando con orgullo y vanidad, la humedad en las sabanas por el orgasmo de su presa, misma visión que hizo terminara muy dentro en su interior.

–Ahora ya no eres nada –le dijo con una voz ronca y helada– pero incluso yo poseo la nada—

Y Kazunari se desmayó.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Cuando Kazunari despertó al día siguiente, sentía su cuerpo más cansado de lo usual, estaba aún desnudo envuelto entre sus sabanas.

Se sentó en el colchón, acción que al instante noto errónea, cayendo de lado gimiendo de dolor.

—Maldito seas Shin-chan, fuiste monstruoso...— más sus mejillas sonrojadas indicaron que era algo que había disfrutado.

Al menos descansaría ese fin de semana, ya que las prácticas se habían suspendido; o eso era lo que decía el mensaje en su teléfono, por la tempestad que aun invadía las calles.

Kazunari sonrió enterrando su rostro en su almohada, aun recostado de lado mientras recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Mientras recordaba cada beso, cada empuje, cada marca dejada en su cuerpo y el dolor le hacían saber que todo lo que estaba en su mente era cierto, tocando su piel suavemente, llenándose de escalofríos placenteros.

Sonrió una vez más, borrando inmediatamente la mueca cuando cayó en cuenta de una cosa.

—Fue un gusto conocerte Shin-chan...—

No volvería a verle de nuevo.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Un juguete abusaba de su ya rosado agujero. Kazunari se encontraba boca abajo con las caderas hacia arriba, mientras sudaba desesperado y gimiendo de placer.

—Ahhhh Shi-Shin-chan... más duro, más duro—

Kazunari casi no sentía su brazo, el dolor era dejado de lado en pos de sentir placer. Necesitaba, lo necesitaba.

Termino con un sonoro gemido medio ahogado con una de sus almohadas, esa en la que estaba seguro que el demonio había dejado algo de su esencia aquella vez, misma que se desvanecía con el pasar de los días.

Respiraba con dificultad, alzo la mirada de su escondite, pero en lugar de ser una extasiada por el placer antes sentido, era una llena de furia liquida.

Se levantó aun desnudo, dándole la espalda al enorme espejo que estaba recargado en una de las paredes de su recamara. Hervía en furia, no era suficiente.

—¡Maldita sea Shin-chan!—

El dildo que antes usara en su interior fue a dar al suelo, debajo de uno de los gabinetes donde guardaba sus libros.

Ya llevaba una semana de esa manera y no podía parar, noche tras noche, dos o tres veces, incluso un par de veces en el baño del instituto pero no era suficiente. No era suficientemente grande, ni el grosor, ni la profundidad, tampoco sentía ese calor apabullante de la última y primera vez en la que estuvo con el peliverde.

Estaba de peor humor cada vez, reflejado en su comportamiento con su familia, con sus amigos y por último hasta en el equipo.

—El equipo... ¡Porque demonios no le pensé antes!—

Sí; esa era una perfecta idea.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Taisuke Ōtsubo no se consideraba el prospecto perfecto para una mujer, por lo que no le preocupaba mucho mantener una relación, o al menos una formal.

Pero podía notar claramente lo que consideraba una insinuación sexual.

Tampoco era completamente inmune a esa mirada lujuriosa, ni a su cuerpo. Mucho menos a las que sabía eran unas caderas de infarto, muslos bien torneados y ese rostro sexy.

Porque; maldita sea, no lo entendía ni tampoco le importaba.

Pero si Takao quería tenerle, lo haría. Le demostraría que podía pasar con él un gran momento, si quería; es más, muchos momentos.

||||||||||||||||||||

Takao tenía planeado perfectamente lo que sucedería esa tarde al finalizar el entrenamiento. Sabía que su superior caería redondo a su batir de pestañas, a ponerse en la que era su línea de visión y agacharse para que su trasero se remarcara en el ajustado uniforme que portaba, agradecido estaba de haber guardado ese que le quedaba una talla más pequeño cuando le entregaron el nuevo. Pues en ese momento le ayudaba a su favor.

Hacia todos sus movimientos calculados perfectamente.

Justo para que su presa los viera, solo él y nadie más. Fingió que se marchaba cuando cada uno de sus compañeros incluyendo el entrenador lo hicieron, entonces solo espero recargado en la entrada del gimnasio, le vio venir a lo lejos puesto que era el deber de su superior cerrar antes de salir.

—¿Ōtsubo-san?—

El mencionado se detuvo y Kazunari no evito morder sus labios de manera insinuante. Ya lo tenía.

El mayor se lanzó a los brazos del más bajo sin mediar palabras, besándolo con fuerza y alzándolo, haciendo aferrandose a su cintura. Lo apresó contra la pared, cerrando desde dentro la puerta que había quedado abierta.

—Has estado jugando sucio ¿Eh?—

—¿Es eso un problema, se-m-pai?—

—Por supuesto que no—

Kazunari sentía un leve escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo, sentía también la dura erección de su compañero chocando contra la suya. Pero demonio, maldito fuera.

No era lo mismo.

Ladeó su rostro cuando su compañero comenzó a besar su cuello, cuando comenzó a acariciar su piel de una manera suave, sensual; pero suave.

Entonces lo sintió. Esa fuerte presencia que le observaba a lo lejos, en una oscura esquina, iluminada solo tenuemente por las farolas de la calle, puesto que la mayoría de las luces del gimnasio se encontraban ya a pagadas.

—Otsubo-san... ahhh— gimio medio sonriendo sin dejar de mirar la sombra.

Sus palabras fueron tomadas como una orden de seguir y el mayor asi lo hizo, metió una de sus grandes manos dentro de sus ajustados shorts deportivos, tocando su ya húmeda intimidad. Kazunari gimió nuevamente. Soñando, deseando, que la sombra que veía no fuera parte de su imaginación.

—Ma...as... mas...—

Fue dejado en el suelo con un cuidado que no necesitaba y dado vuelta de igual manera, su trasero era manoseado lentamente, cariñosamente y no pudo evitar desear mas fuerza, mas dolor... pero sabia que no le seria dado.

Su ropa quedo enredada entre sus pies, sintiendo un par de dedos tantear su agüero algo estirado.

—Así que... ¿Has estado siendo un chico malo Kazunari?—

Kazunari solo gimió con la mejilla pegada a la pared, sintiendo la húmeda erección de su superior rozarse en su entrada. Los vellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaron, y no eran para nada por la expectativa de lo que sucedería.

La sensación de temor era por otra razón.

—Por favor... lo nece... lo quiero dentro, muy dentro— gimió

No escucho lo que le respondieron, no le importo más que sentir la gruesa longitud entrando en su interior. Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas por lo cuidadoso que había sido, por los besos delicados que dejaba en su nuca y hombro semi descubierto.

Entonces se sintió vacío, cayó de rodillas jadeando por la necesidad de placer. Vio a lo lejos a su inconsciente capitán, con el uniforme aun entre sus rodillas y una furiosa erección. Sintió pena pero a la vez sabía lo que había estado haciendo.

—No le hagas daño por favor—

Su cabello fue jalado hacia atrás con fuerza, dejando al descubierto su cuello, el cabello verde se rozo contra sus mejillas aun húmedas, llenándose de escalofríos en cuanto sintió el halo de su aliento en sus oídos.

— ¿Porque debería hacerle caso a una zorra como tú?—

—Ahh, Shin-chan... por favor—

Con su vista bien entrenada Kazunari noto como su capitán era lanzado de una manera no muy agresiva a un lado de la pared, aparentemente el chasquido de su tan ansiado demonio había arreglado incluso el desastre que era su ropa; con otro chasquido que le provoco terror en cada poro de su piel, Kazunari sintió ser enviado a otro lado.

Abrió los ojos en su máxima expresión, cuando noto las gemas verdes por las cuales había estado desesperado por casi una semana y; a pesar del miedo, sentía el deseo tanto en el mismo como en el de los intensos ojos verdes que no le apartaban la mirada.

—Has sido un niño muy, muy malo Kazunari—

—Sé que Shin-chan se hará responsable por ello— y Kazunari no pudo evitar sonreír complacido.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Midorima era alguien de mucha paciencia, eso había sido antes de conocer al que con seguridad debería tener parentesco con algún súcubo o incubo.

Noche tras noche había escuchado sus desesperados llamados, había sentido en su propia piel la sensación electrizante del placer del pelinegro.

Sentía el deseo, sus deseos.

Así que la tercera noche no pudo evitar fisgonear en el espejo que sabía tenia Kazunari en su habitación.

—No sabía que tenías un lado voyerista Shintaro—

—No sabía que se te daba muy bien inmiscuirte en los problemas ajenos—

— ¿Así que es un problema? Puedo resolverlo si quieres en tu lugar— le dijo con un brillo malévolo en su disparo mirada.

Midorima volteo a ver a Akashi, este traía un enorme platón con fresa con crema entre sus manos, levanto una ceja en cuestionamiento por la acción.

—Son los antojos— dijo a secas antes de darse la vuelta e irse marchando —Solo pasaba por aquí—

—Esta es mi oficina...—

—Solo pasaba por aquí— repitió —Te doy una semana más y más te vale no me hagas perder...—

Midorima ignoro al demonio pelirrojo, lanzando el espejo con el cual había estado viendo el desastre erótico que era el pelinegro. La erección en sus pantalones le era molesta así que solo resoplo y dejo el asunto por la paz.

Entonces exactamente tres días después como había mencionado su amigo lo sintió e hirvió de furia. Atravesó un portal y lo vio. Siendo follado por ese insulso humano, desesperado por tenerle adentro según lo que sus ojos le decían en cuanto conectaron miradas.

¡Takao Kazunari era suyo!

||||||||||||||||

Cuando más emocionado se encontraba Kazunari, más estaba disfrutando de la increíble follada, Shintaro sacó su pene de su interior. Haciendo gala de un sigilo que comenzaba a ponerle enfermo, sustituyó su pene por sus dedos.

— ¿No te sientes satisfecho con esto? ¿Qué deseas entonces Kazunari?—

Al escuchar que un pequeño quejido brotó de sus labios, Shintaro lo mandó a callar, haciendo gala de un tono marcial que le cohibió por completo.

Otra vez el silencio lo llenó todo, la situación comenzaba a ser insoportable, estaba ciego a todo lo que le rodeaba, las ataduras le impedían moverse, y estaba tan aterrado que era incapaz de hablar. Oí como se abría y cerraba un cajón, pero no sentía sus pasos. Era como si se hubiese convertido en una presencia etérea.

—Esto te enseñara a no regalarte a cualquiera, ahora le perteneces al tercer Rey del infierno—

Unos interminables segundos más tarde, Kazunari sintió como la mano de su demonio rozaba su cintura desnuda, cogió su pene y se puso a masajearlo para proporcionarle placer.

— ¡Pero qué zorra eres! Te estoy tomando de todas las formas posibles y tú sigues con el pene mirando al techo—

Era tanto el placer que azotaba su cuerpo que; si seguía de aquel modo, iba a terminar derramándose en su vientre sin remedio alguno. Tal como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, su amante dejó de masturbarle y asi, aún con las piernas abiertas centró toda su atención en su trasero medio alzado por una suave almohada.

Acarició sus glúteos durante unos escasos segundos y; sin dar tiempo a que su cuerpo reaccionara, sacó los dedos de su interior, sustituyéndolo por otra cosa. En el momento inicial fue incapaz de reconocer qué era lo que le estaba metiendo, pero a la vez que se fue adentrando más en su recto, fue deduciéndolo; era su consolador negro, uno a cual le reconocía la sensación, el cual le introdujo de un solo golpe y sin contemplaciones.

Con el gran trozo de látex incrustado en sus entrañas hasta el fondo, tuvo la sensación de que una gota de esperma brotaba de la punta de su glande. Tras tener bien ensartado el pene de goma entre las paredes del ano y cerciorarse mentalmente que el remedo de testículos era lo único que se quedaba fuera, las manos de Shintaro regresaron a su pelvis. Su toque sobre su pene comenzó siendo suave, para tornarse tosco y salvaje unos segundos más tarde. Tan excitado como estaba, tardo poco en vaciar su semen, impregnándose el torso y la mano de su demonio.

— ¡Así me gusta, que disfrutes y te corras a gusto! Ahora es mi turno—

Los movimientos sobre el colchón le llevaron a imaginar que se había puesto de píe. Lo imagino pasar entre sus piernas y masturbándose. Corroboró sus "pesquisas" cuando escucho el perceptible e inconfundible quejido que emitió al correrse, unos segundos después sintió el calor sobre su rostro y el sabor sobre sus labios a pesar de estar cubiertos.

—Si te vas a comportar como una puta, será mejor que seas mi puta—

Entonces cuando la venda fue retirada; lo hizo de un modo tan súbito que le costó un poco ver de nuevo la luz y lo primero que captaron sus ojos fue la imagen borrosa de su demonio, quien aprovechó el momento para robarle un pequeño beso, en sus hermosísimos ojos verdes había; odio, amor, rabia, ¿Lascivia?, eso sí; ira, mucha ira, vio cómo se levantaba y no pudo seguirle con mi mirada.

Llevó su boca a la suya nuevamente, dándole un suave beso en los labios mientras decía, eres muy lindo, ya verás cómo te arrepientes, verás lo que le voy a hacer disfrutar a este trasero tan bonito que tienes.

El éxtasis fue sucedido por silencio, un flagrante silencio. Durante una porción de tiempo indeterminada, este perdió su sentido.

Tumbado boca abajo un instante más tarde, sintió como Shintaro se puso de rodillas en medio de sus piernas y levantándole por la cintura, llevó su pene en medio de sus nalgas metiéndola de una sola estocada, estaba con la cabeza y parte del pecho apoyado sobre la cama, sacándole el poco aire que llegaba a sus pulmones. De pronto empezó a follarle más rápidamente, se movía con sus manos agarrándole por la cintura.

Solo se escuchaban los jadeos y gemidos de ambos, el ruido de su pene entrando en su agujero. Noto como palpitaba dentro de él llenándolo de su esperma, bañando sus entrañas y dejándole el culo completamente húmedo y resbaladizo.

Cuando terminó de eyacular, pegándole el culo a él y sin sacarle el pene, empezó a besarle por la espalda, mientras con sus dedos retorcía sus pezones. Estaban sudando copiosamente, pero Shintaro seguía completamente erecto, metido en su interior.

Besaba su espalda, mordía el hombro y la nuca, mientras con sus dedos, retorcía sus pezones y acariciaba con su otra mano su sensible pene y sus testículos.

Lo tenía totalmente fundido y entregado a él. En esos momentos podía hacerle lo que quisiera. Estaba que deliraba de gusto, le había llevado al clímax del placer.

Justo en ese momento la sensación de la soga en sus manos desapareció, Shintaro se sentó en la cama llevándole abrazado por la espalda y haciéndole sentar a horcajadas, más la posición solo duro unos segundos, pues de una manera rápida le dejo mirando de frente, ambos sonrojados y llenos de sudor, respirando agitadamente.

Kazunari aun tenía los labios cubiertos y sintió que murió al ver a su demonio de ojos verdes con los lentes empañados por el calor de todo lo que le estaba haciendo, gimiendo mientras apretaba su esfínter, sintiendo la todavía dura carne en su interior.

Cuando volvió a empezar a moverse mientras se abrazaba a él, Kazunari comenzó a correrse mientras se la iba metiendo más profundo, con su pene bien enterrado en su culo, le tuvo abrazado a él, se acercó a sus labios y con los suyos arranco la mordaza húmeda de sus sudor y saliva, comiéndole y besando su boca hasta que le dejó los labios hinchados y enrojecidos, luego mordió, lamio y chupó su cuello, haciéndole gemir ya con la garganta cansada.

Estaba temblando como un corderito cuando lo llevan al matadero. Ahora sí que ya no podía más.

—¡Shin-chan! Ahhh Shin-chan, Shin-chan ¡Ya no puedo más Shin-chan!—

—Era justo lo que quería escuchar, no debes de desear a nadie más que a mí. Tenerme solo a mi ¡Ahora me perteneces!—

—¡Mi Shin-chan!—

||||||||||||||||||||||||||

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué voy hacer?— se dijo con suave voz.

Midorima se volvió y apoyándose en el alféizar de la ventana, se deleitó observando el bello cuerpo semi cubierto aún dormido.

Sabía que no lo podría dejar.

Que sería incapaz de olvidarlo. Era suyo para siempre. Lucharía para que nada ni nadie los separara, por muy malditamente cursi que sonara. Había encontrado el amor de su vida y ni la la muerte podría arrebatárselo.

En ese momento Kazunari se despertó. Se giró sobre un flanco y apoyando un codo en la almohada dejó descansar su somnolienta cara en una mano, le sonreía zorrunamente, como su estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos.

—Buenos días Shin-chan—

—Cállate Bakao—

Mientras el pelinegro reía a costillas de su demonio, en la sala del gran castillo, cierto castaño cobraba una buena suma de dinero, comida y favores al trio de demonios que le acompañaban.

FIN


End file.
